


Carol of the Dorks

by midnightelite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oops, for a fic about caroling they dont carol much, i wanted my prompts to be around 500 words, i'm only a little sorry, this one ran away with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelite/pseuds/midnightelite
Summary: Prompt: Jily and Christmas Carols
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	Carol of the Dorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chierafied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/gifts).



> Chie asked for this prompt and I'm so excited she did because I was itching to write a caroling fic...as such this got a bit away from me lol. I love you so much Chie! Thanks for being amazing and I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Also quick thank you to @tumbledfreckles (aka writtenbyfreckles) for beta-ing for me. Thank you for making me feel like I may not be horrible at this! <3

Lily grabbed the blanket resting along the back of the couch and pulled it onto her lap. Picking back up the cup of hot chocolate from the side table, she focused on the television as she prepared to watch _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ . As the opening started, knocking rang through the house. _Who was here?_

Her dad was out shopping and said he wouldn’t be home for dinner, which was still a few hours away, and Petunia was hanging out with Vermin, which means she won't be home for quite some time. Both of them have keys, anyway, so they wouldn’t need to knock. Another noise cut off her thought process.

Lily placed her hot cocoa down, and stood, wrapping the blanket in her lap around her shoulders. She made her way to the front door, confusion swirling around her skull, and pulled it open. There, on her small porch, stood six of her closest friends, all dressed in ridiculous Christmas garb, singing the worst rendition of “Jingle Bells” she had ever heard. 

“You guys sound like a dying animal.” She said as the song was coming to a close, as she pulled the blanket closer around her to block out the chill. 

Sirius looked like she crashed his motorbike in front of him. “Is that any way to treat the people trying to bring you some damn joy for the holiday season?” He said indignantly.

“Yeah, aren’t you supposed to give us a warm drink or something? I didn’t know they switched it to insults.” Mary added primly.

A wide smile broke across Lily’s face. “In theory, yes, but I think this is a special circumstance.” She locked eyes with James over the top of Mary’s head, and she felt her heart flutter. “Hi James,” she greeted. 

“Hey, Evans.” His smile growing. The fluttering picked up its pace, making her feel like she could fly with the lightness she felt. 

“Don’t be gross,” Marlene warned. 

At the same time, Sirius complained, “What are we, chopped liver?” The fluttering came to a halt, and Lily rolled her eyes fondly at her friends. He crossed his arms, frustrated at the abysmal treatment. 

“Anyway,” James said in a pointed tone, “Wanna join us for caroling? We are gonna hang back at mine for a bit after.” Hope was shining in his eyes, and she felt her cheeks darken. _How could I say no to that_?

“Sure, I just gotta change out of this.” Lily gestured to her pajamas and blanket-turned-shawl. “Wanna come in while I change real quick?” She opened the door wider and stepped to the side. After murmurs of ascent, they filed into her house, and she closed the door behind them. “You can wait in there,” She gestured to the entrance of her living room, “Grinch just started.” 

Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed up the stairs toward her room. Lily searched through her closet looking for the ugliest Christmas jumper she could find. When her eyes settled on the red fabric covered in pompoms her eyes lit up. She grabbed a pair of jeans and wool socks and started to change.

As she was pulling on the last sock she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She walked over and pulled it open, getting ready to tell Sirius to shove it, when she came face to face with James, and the fight left her and was replaced with a warm smile.

“Hey,” He greeted quietly. 

“Hey, yourself,” She replied. The grin that broke across his face was blinding, and the fluttering was back full force. He took a step toward her, and her arms circled around his neck. His found purchase around her waist and closed the distance between them.

“I missed you.”

A huffed laugh made its way from her lips, “You saw me yesterday.”

“I know, it’s been too long.” He lamented dramatically. She rolled her eyes before rolling up to the balls of her feet and connecting their lips for a brief affectionate kiss. As Lily pulled away he chased after her lips, and as they were about to capture hers again, they heard yelling from downstairs. They shared a fond look before wordlessly deciding they should go stop whatever horrible scene was occurring downstairs. 

As they reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs, they looked into the living room to see Sirius lying on his back on the ground, with Remus perched atop him looking perfectly calm as if this were a completely normal occurrence. Marlene and Mary were sitting on the couch looking on in amusement, Peter-sitting next to the girls-was watching the television; unaware of the chaos going on around him. Lily walked over to the doorway, and the motion alerted Remus who looked over and smiled at her.

“Don’t worry I took care of the problem.” He said cheerily. 

“Thanks, Rem, I know I can always count on you.” Lily sent a wink his way, causing an indignant squawk to come from the boy currently under Remus’s derriere. 

Sirius started waving his hands around in annoyance. “Hey, I’m right here! I can hear everything you’re saying.” He pouted. 

“We know,” Lily replied in a dismissive tone, then left the room to retrieve her boots. Once they were laced, she returned to the crowded room to find Sirius standing next to Remus, a sour expression on his face. “Everyone ready for caroling?” After a chorus of ‘yes’s’ She turned to head to the entrance. 

James was waiting by the front door holding her coat, which she grabbed, shooting him a grateful look. Lily proceeded to open the front door for her friends to file out. “I’m just gonna leave a note for my dad. I’ll be out in a minute.” She called after the group.

As her friends headed toward James’s minivan, she went to the kitchen. Lily grabbed a pen and notebook from the drawer next to the sink and scrawled out that she was caroling then heading to a friend’s. She rushed out the door, locking it behind her. When she reached the minivan, she noticed most of the seats were filled and made her way to the back to squeeze in between Marlene and Mary. 

The car stopped in front of James’s house fifteen minutes later. The teens piled out of the car, before heading down the street talking amicably. As they approached the first house Lily felt something graze against the knuckles of her left hand. Glancing over, she saw a messy mop of brown hair and glasses. She entwined her fingers with his and focused back on the door that was opening in front of them. 

They sang a pitchy version of “We Wish You A Merry Christmas” exchanged pleasantries, before continuing on their way. They went to a few more houses, having similar responses. On the sixth house, the owner handed them each a piece of candy before sending them on their way. As their fingers and noses started to freeze, they made their way back to the potter estate, looking forward to the warmth of the fire.

Lily couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. She rarely got to hang out with her friends like this. School taking up and an increasingly large amount of her time as they were approaching graduation. As they walked up to James’s mansion, Sirius led the freezing teens into the large entrance. Lily was about to cross the threshold when she felt a tug on her arm. Twirling in the direction of the resistance she came face to face with hazel eyes. 

James gave her a soft smile, an emotion she couldn’t quite read in his gaze, but made her nerves stand on edge in the best way. He yanked on their conjoined hands once more, and she fell into his embrace, her hands landing flat against his chest. He gently laid his forehead against hers, the tender look growing in his eyes.

“I love you, Evans.” Warmth spread throughout her, rising to her cheeks, reaching toward every crevice of her soul. 

“I love you, too, Potter.” She lost track of the moments passing, as they stayed in the other’s embrace, getting lost in the feeling of being together. 

After some time passed, James pulled back, placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. “C’mon, let’s join the group before they try and find us.” Lily nodded in response, and they headed in to join their family by the fire. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @midnightelite!


End file.
